Freaky Friday
by Ginger Freak
Summary: Just a fun piece of writting that will hopefully have you in stitches. Koku-Yoku has come back, does that mean Dark and Krad have too? Read and find out. Oneshot


**New story. I just had this crazy idea of a DNAngel situation and I'd thought I'd share it with you. there's a lot of OCC. **

* * *

She stood before the glass and breathed in the beauty of it. The corners of her lips curled to a smile. Once again Darkness and Light will battle as rivals and the fun will begin.

'Niwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!'

Running as fast as his legs would allow, Daisuke Niwa was running for his life…away from a crowd of fangirls.

I know what you're thinking.

Fangirls are usually reserved for Dark so why is dorky clumsy Daisuke being chased from his house all the way to school? The answer is because somebody slipped that he was Dark's sidekick.

'Niwa-teme! Why won't you tell us where Dark-kun is?'

...And as you can see…

'I want his underwear!'

…

'I want you to give my love letter to him!'

…Need I explain?

Daisuke ran into the class room and quickly slammed the door behind him, preventing the fangirls from getting in.

'Early again Daisuke? Have those girls been keeping you up all night? I hope you remember to share,' said Takashi Saehara, grabbing Daisuke in a headlock.

'Saehara!' Daisuke whined.

And thus began the day which will change Daisuke's life forever.

* * *

Daisuke and Riku went on a date after school. A trip to the cinema and some other fun activities but I'm not going into details because it's just between them. Afterwards they parted ways and Daisuke ended up in front of the newly built museum that replaced the old one after it collapsed after Koku Yoku (Black wings).

Don't ask why he's there, he just is, it must be fate, ha. How cliché.

Daisuke was drawn in by an unconscious force and was surprised to find the door open. It was pitch black inside and for a moment he hesitated. He yelped as suddenly he was pushed from behind and fell on the floor. The door slammed shut behind him and he heard a click of a lock.

'Niwa-kun? Is that you?'

'Hiwatari-kun?'

'Were you just pushed inside with the door locked behind you?'

'Yes.'

'Glad it's not just me then.'

Unexpectedly, the lights came on and revealed the large entrance room. Nothing was being exhibited, except a large statue or monument of some sort that was covered in cloth.

'I wonder what that is,' said Daisuke curiously.

'Koku-Yoku'

'How do you know?'

'Cuz I'm smart.'

Daisuke peered under the cloth, lifting it slightly and revealing a reflective black glass. Daisuke had a sudden urge to touch it, it felt cold under his finger tips and that's when something strange happened.

The lights that had only recently come on suddenly went out. Daisuke and Satoshi were punched by an invisible force, sending them backwards and rolling along the floor. The lights came back on again and the two teenagers got back on their feet. Daisuke walked in a few circles as the world spun in his vision. Satoshi, completely unaffected, stood and watched Daisuke act like a drunk.

'That was weird,' said Daisuke, once he regained his senses.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and noticed that he had gone completely rigid, a look of horror was on his face and his fingers were continuously twitching.

'Are you alright,' Daisuke said cautiously, slowly edging away from him.

Daisuke blinked. Something was different, at the edge of his conscious, he could feel a presence. Daisuke hadn't felt something like this since Dark was with him. Did that mean…Dark has come back? Daisuke whooped at the prospect of having his favorite annoying companion back again and he celebrated verbally as well as mentally.

'_Shut the hell up! What the heck is wrong with you?'_

Daisuke paused. That wasn't Dark's voice.

'_I don't what the heck you've been taking while I was gone Satoshi but you are quitting as of now!'_

Krad…was in his head.

Satoshi was having a dilemma of his own. Dark just wouldn't shut up!

'_You know when I first saw you Toshi-kun I mistook you for a girl because you have such pretty eyes and then I thought what a pity it was to fight you instead of wooing you and then I realized you never were going to go out with me because you're such a stuck up pick. Daisuke isn't like that, he's bubbly and happy and warm and always thinks of others before oneself and because of that he's got a girlfriend who loves him, but you, no ones going to love an ice cube like yourself and you're going to grow old lonely and become a hermit and live on an island where no one can find you and grow a long beard and-'_

Satoshi tried his best to ignore the constantly chatting voice in his head and tried distracting himself by watching Daisuke run around the room at his ridiculous impossible speed, tearing his hair out and screaming at the top of his voice.

Daisuke had his eyes firmly shut while running around the place. So he was lucky he hadn't bumped into anything yet. But that luck ran out and he ran right into Satoshi and made them both topple over.

Silence. Blissful sweet silence. Satoshi got up and brushed himself down.

'_Is it safe to come out now?'_ said a low, definitely not Darks voice.

'If you call my mind safe then yes' was Satoshi's mental reply.

Daisuke had knocked himself cold and was laying sprawled on his back, eyes swirling and drool dribbling from his mouth. He therefore didn't notice the voice that was still chattering away even after it left Satoshi's head. Daisuke eventually came to and just caught on to what Dark was talking about and Dark still thought he was talking to Satoshi.

'_-and you'll have lots of little baby Satoshis and live in a big house and live happily ever after but that's not going to happen because you're not like Daisuke.'_

'Dark!' Daisuke shouted happily, shooting to his feet.

'_Daisuke!' _

'Dark!'

'_Daisuke!' _

'Dark!'

'_Daisuke!'_

'Dark!'

'_Daisuke!'_

'Dark!'

'I love you, Daisuke!'

'I love you too Dark!'

Satoshi watched Daisuke have his conversation unwittingly out loud with his other half. Krad watched through his eyes, disgusted at the show of affection that was reeking out of Daisuke's voice.

'_I hate you,'_ said Krad.

'Glad we agree on something,' Satoshi said with a smile.

Suddenly a figure appeared before them, dressed in a black cloak with a hood hiding their eyes.

'At last Darkness and Light have been brought back from nothingness. Now you shall battle to win the ultimate victory!'

'No, thanks,' said Satoshi boredly.

'Fighting is bad, someone could get a boo-boo,' pouted Daisuke.

The figure gawked at them and turned to stone in shock.

After this incident, the two tamers lived normally, or as normally as living with two personalities could be.

* * *

**It's short and pointless but I hoped you liked it. Review.**


End file.
